2018 VidCon Recap
is an animation and a VidCon recap video, split into two parts, created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham explains her highlights to her trip to VidCon 2018, but she divided the recap into two parts. The first part explains her trip at VidCon of the first 3 days, where they mainly met a lot of fans, and the second part explains her story about the animation panel along with the Disney day. Highlights Rebecca Parham had a very big experience at VidCon 2018. She experienced a lot of stuff and got to do so much that she decided to split the entire recap into two parts instead of cramming it all into one video, as what most people voted in one of her YouTube polls. There are no lighting rounds this year. Part 1: Animation Invasion Day 1 * Rebecca and her brother, David, arrived on Wednesday and immediately went to lunch with DaneBoe and The Annoying Orange gang. Dane was a bit worried that he wasn't going to VidCon at first. However, Rebecca told him to get a ticket, but he refused to do so. * Rebecca and David said goodbye to the Annoying Orange crew and went to the cheesecake factory to have dinner with James, Adam and Ryder. However, they did arrive late. Ryder's soda exploded and James had to share his book. * They all wanted to go watch the Incredibles 2. She was sitting in the theater beforehand while others were out getting slushies and that's when Dane texted her and said he was gonna get a ticket for VidCon. * She watched the Incredibles 2 with James and Adam, then afterwards, geeked out about the animation and the lighting day. Day 2 * Her main priority was meeting as many fans of her as possible then going to the big animation community lunch, being put on by Alex Clark and his animators. * Rebecca and David walked around the expo hall to meet her fans all morning. * While she was in the main hallway talking to a fan, she got blindsided by Adam from SomeThingElseYT along with many other YouTube animators (mostly). * All of the animators talked to each other for a bit, then Ryder texted Rebecca to come him. While she was walking to her way, a girl blocked her path. Rebecca didn't recognize who it was, until the girl showed her her badge. It turned out to be Tabbes, but Rebecca didn't know, so she apologized. Tabbes also had ChillyPanda and Billy but better in tow. * They went to the expo hall to catch up with the rest of the animation community, and they all gathered together in front of the Nickelodeon booth, so they began to draw a bit of a crowd. * While Rebecca was happily meeting fans, a VidCon employee came up to her. Rebecca thought she was in trouble until the VidCon employee told her that there are two options to clear the crowd: either setting up a space off to the side for them all to do a meet-and-greet, or they have to be escorted out of the expo hall. As it turns out, it was almost time for them to go to their big animation lunch, so they ended up getting escorted out by security. They did somewhat get kicked by the expo hall but in a nice way. * Outside, as they were all calling lifts and ubers to get to the restaurant, Dane texted her to wait for him because he finally got his badge and wanted to go with me to the lunch. They got to the restaurant and so many animators were there, including the ones who are relatively new to the YouTube animation community. They've also taken a picture about it. * When it was time to go, David, Dane and Rebecca got into an uber. She was in the front seat with a window rolled down, but Alex wanted one last goodbye before she left. He reached into the car window to give her a hug and I awkwardly reached out to return it, but in doing so, she hit the side of his face with her hand kind of hard. I accidentally punched Alex Clark in the face. He even tweeted about it. * At night was the YouTube party, and she had an invitation this year, along with Dane because to iJustine, so they went together. It was very loud, but by the end of the night, it was super crowded, but she did get to meet Kathryn, who was formerly Markiplier's editor and is currently the editor of Ethan from CrankGameplays. They talked to each other like old friends, but they were in fact screaming, because it was really loud. * Rebecca met MatPat from The Game Theorists and The Film Theorists along with her wife Steph. Rebecca introduced herself to them, but Mat and her wife already knew who she was because of Ryder's video about a brief history about Rebecca Parham in 9 minutes. In addition, Matt followed her on Twitter now. Day 3 * After a morning of walking around the expo hall and meeting more fans, she had a business meeting over at the hotel where all the YouTubers are staying at. Then, she was going to the animation community meetup event over at the hotel at 2:30. * After the business meeting, Rebecca and David were riding on a shuttle back to the convention center at about 12:45 when she got a text from Ryder, telling her to come to the meetup as soon as possible, because the room had reached capacity, they'd closed the doors and there was a line forming outside. So, she rushed to the meetup room and the doors were closed. Oscar told the VidCon staff and security to open the doors because she is one of the YouTube animators. So, the VidCon security opened the doors to her. When she was taken two steps into the room, she got tackled by fans from two sides and a crowd started forming around her. Maaz told her to sit next to Ryder. * She had no idea what was going on. This meetup was meant for 80 people, but it turned into a very large signing event, due to the fact that there were so many fans waiting to see the YouTube animators. Everyone had set up tables along the perimeter of the room where the animators would sit and a line of people would go by and get photos and signatures. They also started the event an hour early and as they met people and sign things, the line outside kept getting longer and longer. At one point, David has taken footage of this long line. * Periodically, Maaz, the unofficial emcee of the whole event, was being very responsible. He would get on a microphone and tell the animators to hurry up and that they only had 30 seconds with each person. At the end of this event that they started an hour early, they got through 500 people and had to turn away around a thousand more. They were blown away, but Rebecca and others apologized to the fans who didn't get to see them. The whole room of animators had to be escorted out the back by security. * On the third night was the studio71 party. Rebecca and Ryder had invites and she got a wristband for her brother, David, too. They stayed there for about an hour and a half, but Rebecca and David were just so exhausted, and their feet hurt and there wasn't anyone there that they knew, so they kind of got bored and decided to leave. * They did get to talk to Anthony Padilla and Pat from Life Noggin after they exited the party. * A little girl called Nathaliehttps://youtube.com/channel/UCBKRrsGDJ8Ego6pssygQqsAhttps://youtube.com/watch?v=bGJFh_kbOlc, who is also in line for the party, recognized Rebecca and asked for a picture. Part 2: Intense Animation Squad Panel Day 4 * Rebecca had breakfast with DaneBoe and David, DaneBoe informed her that she had to leave, and Rebecca was sad for hearing that. After that, she went into the expo hall with her brother and met more fans. She has also been given a full access badge. * While meeting fans and talking to them, she began to hear the Q&A animation squad panel scheduled at 5:30 PM with a lot of fans waiting in the line. Some were even camping over there. * In the afternoon, Rebecca and David went into the creator lounge and finally found Jaiden Animations. In fact, a lot of people were there, including RoomieOfficial, SomeThingElseYT and Kathryn (CrankGameplays' editor). She also got to talk to Arin Hanson from Game Grumps. Arin subscribed to her and knew about the college she went to. * After a while, Rebecca, David, Jaiden and Maaz from TheAMaazing went into the Instagram Lounge which was pretty quiet and had a lot of sweets and candy. Roomie, Dave from Boyinaband and Dominic from Domics were also there. At one point, Rebecca wanted to go to the restroom, but she never went there, because she found MatPat, his wife Stephanie and James from TheOdd1sOut all over there. She had to stop to talk to them. She had to hold that pee. * About 30 minutes before the panel was going to start, Maaz and James left early, and the rest of the gang followed them a little later. She was hoping she could stay on the side to watch the panel. They arrived and found Adam from SomeThingElseYT and Maaz over there. * While James was already in the panel, Jaiden walked in and the crowd went wild, and Rebecca and Adam stood on the side. They were instantly noticed by the crowd and they were making a happy uproar like Rebecca was a rockstar, so Rebecca and Adam left. * Domics showed up last and the panel finally began, but then, a head security lady showed up in front of Rebecca and Adam about how much of a security issue the panel has become. She also explained that many people have been turned away by security after waiting for hours. In fact, she said that there wasn't a security issue like that since the Black Sabbath concert. She also said that they should keep away from the audience, including Dave, Maaz and Roomie. She was like doing a plan about that and building the situation. She even said that there was a chance there could be a breech of security guards in the main house, and things were getting intense at this point. * 10 minutes before the end of the panel, they started putting a couple of security guards on each side of the stage. When the panel was done, the security guards rushed and grabbed each James, Jaiden and Dom, while a dozens of kids intensely showing them fanart. James was able to quickly rush to the barricade to grab the fanart of OutLaw Midnighthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rz6yVaFBzZQ and Jaiden was tripping over and attempting to grab fanart thrown at her. When they exited the panel, one of the VidCon security told them to run in case if the exits were not secured. However, they were, so there was no problem with the crowd following them. * While the YouTube animators and the rest of the crew were walking, James was seeing the fanart and found out that it was for Rebecca, and she loved it. * Security put them on shuttle to go to the YouTuber hotel, but Rebecca and David didn't plan on going over there. * When they got there, they found Hank Green, the founder of VidCon, and James, Jaiden, Adam and Rebecca asked him what was going on in the panel and the animation meetup community, and Hank responded that situations like this will be improved and more controlled next year. * After all of this, Jaiden, Roomie and Dave all went to the cheesecake factory to have dinner over there and that's where she met Ross O'Donovan from Game Grumps, Commander Holly and TimTom. They all scrunched at the corner and were eating and enjoying the dinner after an intense panel day. Day 5 * Rebecca, her brother David and FootofaFerret went into Disney Land, and then later found a group of people included Daily Jazza, Emma Blackery and RoomieOfficial. * They did a lot of stuff, including going to the Haunted Mansion, in which one of her fans tweeted that they were there. * When she got on the ride, 3 of her fans were waiting for her and were excited to see her. * More of what has been done in that day could be found in Jazza's vlog. Summary Rebecca Parham had a lot of fun. She got to meet a large group of YouTube animators along with a lot more fans than usual. She experienced a lot of stuff at VidCon 2018, one of the major highlights being the intense animation panel. Characters Part 1 * Rebecca Parham * David Parham * DaneBoe along with the Annoying Orange crew * TheOdd1sOut * SomeThingElseYT * FootofaFerret * The French Pineapple * Laddi * RushLight Invader * Tanimayto * IvanAnimated * TurtleAmigo * ThePivotsXXD * Illymation * Tabbes * Chilly Panda * BillyButBetter * CypherDen * GingerPale * Rebaka-Chan * Shgurr * Domics * It's Alex Clark * Kathryn * MatPat * Stephanie Cordato (MatPat's wife) * OscarAnimates * TheAMaazing * Life Noggin * Anthony Padilla * Fans (both of Rebecca and of most YouTubers) * VidCon staff * VidCon security Part 2 * Rebecca Parham * David Parham * FootofaFerret * Fans * It's Alex Clark (exclusively shown in the footage of the first part) * DaneBoe * MatPat * Stephanie Cordato (MatPat's wife) * Tabbes (exclusively shown in the footage of the first part) * Rebaka-Chan * Jaiden Animations * Domics * Arin Hanson (Game Grumps) * TheAMaazing * Boyinaband * RoomieOfficial * TheOdd1sOut * VidCon security * SomeThingElseYT * Head security woman * Black sabbath singer * Hank Green (founder of VidCon) * Ross O'Donovan (Game Grumps) * Commander Holly * TimTom * Daily Jazza * Emma Blackery Production In her I'm Going to VidCon! video, she announced that she is going to the 9th annual of VidCon. However, she had another animated story, which was about 70% to 80% complete at the time she announced that. She needed to finish that video before releasing this video, which will take 3 to 4 weeks to complete after the animated story is released. Reception The reception for both videos is really positive. A lot of viewers said that the year was fun and the video is good. They couldn't wait for the second part of the video. Also, some people wished they would've seen Rebecca and other animators. Errors * Even though she was wearing a black dress and a white dress in real life, she drew herself wearing a light blue dress. * She used the outdated YouTube logo for the YouTuber Hotel taxis. Trivia * This VidCon recap is different from the others, for multiple reasons: ** This is the only VidCon recap that had an announcement video for itself so far, which was I'm going to VidCon! (currently named as "VidCon Update and Snake"). ** This is also the only VidCon recap to be split into multiple videos, so far. ** This is the biggest VidCon recap, because so far, this year happened the most things. ** This is also the only VidCon recap with no lighting rounds. ** This VidCon recap featured David Parham, Rebecca's little brother. *** This VidCon recap didn't feature TomSka nor Markiplier, after both appearing on all previous VidCon recaps. * Boyinaband's hair was exaggeratedly getting longer throughout the video. * She repeats the same intro in her VidCon recaps: "I went to VidCon and cool things and I'm terrible at taking pictures, so I made an animation instead because ______". Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:VidCon recaps Category:Videos uploaded in 2018